Arreglando mis errores
by blackneko12x
Summary: No se si podre arreglar cada error que he cometido pero lo intentare, esta es mi misión, mi destino y mi amor, soy un herore en busca de perdon de las personas que quiere y de mi gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Arreglando mis errores**

 _Hola a todos, sé que existen muchos fanfic de la princesa flama y fin sin embargo espero que les guste este, ya que intentare poner toda mi inspiración y dedicación para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo, sin más que decir ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de el Capitulo!_

 **Capítulo 1:** Comienzo.

POV Finn

Era una mañana tranquila en Ooo, las aves de dulce cantaban melodías capaces de deleitar los oídos de cualquiera que las escuchara, mientras que el sol salía desde lo alto de unas colinas pude notar lo maravilloso que era el dulce reino cuando los rayos dorados lo iluminaban… Sin embargo yo no pude prestarle atención, estaba ocupado recordando cada uno de los errores que he cometido. Son irónicos… tantos errores en tan solo un año, recordé como utilice a flama para mi diversión; como deje ir a mi padre en vez de intentar hacer que cambiara, golpear a la dulce princesa por creer que era mi padre. Sé que dirán que muchos dirán que importa ya te disculpaste, pero el problema es que no lamente hacerlo… podría seguir diciendo todos mis errores, sin embargo esto me quitaría demasiado tiempo… tiempo… que no tengo.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a desayunar, baje por las escaleras y encontré a jake sirviendo unos burritos con helado, fui directamente a sentarme pero estaba tan concentrado que no note que jake ya se había sentado a mi lado.

Hermanito, ¿Qué tienes? Te noto medio raro- dijo jake con un tono de preocupación

Emboce mi mejor sonrisa y simplemente conteste- nada hermano, simplemente aun no despierto del todo- sabía que era una mentira.

Jake ya lo había notado dijo- Finn… ya sé que es lo que tienes, pero debes entender que todo lo que paso debe quedar en el pasado, sino siempre vivirás lamentándote.

Palabras sabias de jake, pero yo simplemente comenzaba a desmoronarme, comencé a llorar sin más, jake, mi hermano y mejor amigo se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo tratando de consolarme, pero yo no sabía qué hacer y aun con la voz rota decidí hablarle con la verdad a jake.

Y-y-yo no sé que hacer hermano, no puedo olvidar a la princesa flama, ni hacer como que cada error que he cometido con las personas que quiero no ocurrió- lo decía mientras recordaba todo lo que hice, pero eso no hacía que mis lágrimas dejaran de brotar a mares.

Hermanito- fue lo único que dijo jake, estaba comenzando a entristecerse y de nuevo fue mi culpa… otro error que agregar a mi lista.

Decidí separarme del abrazo y volver a mantener la compostura, así fue como el desayuno que normalmente estaba lleno de risas, bromas y sonrisas tomo un aire de seriedad y tristeza. Cuando acabe de desayunar me dirigí a fuera de la casa del árbol con toda sinceridad mentiría si dijera que tenía un destino; sin más dirigí una mirada al cielo mientras caminaba, pero de nuevo mi mente se perdió en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué debo hacer?- me preguntaba a mí mismo

Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta ese pequeño lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, me acerque un momento y pude notar que ella hace poco estuvo aquí, la tierra recientemente estaba quemada y tenía marcas de pisadas, me dirigí al risco para sentarme, sentía la necesidad de cantar ya que era la única forma que conocía de desahogar todo aquello que me entristecía o me hiciera sentir frustrado.

 **Sé que me he equivocado, y que no merezco perdón  
me he ganado el título de héroe, pero un villano soy  
lastimando a tanta gente, cuando ellos me ayudaron  
como una espada rota, mi corazón se destruyo  
**

**Aun no sé qué hacer, aun no los podre ver a los ojos  
aun me siento enamorado, aunque sé que soy odiado  
No sé si un héroe soy o un villano sin corazón  
pero de alguna manera arreglare cada error.**

Estaba decidido, intentaría corregir cada uno de mis errores sin importar cuanto me tardara estaba dispuesto totalmente, con una sonrisa me levante y dispuse a correr hasta la casa del árbol para poder planear lo que haría, sin saludar a jake y con una sonrisa más amplia llegue y tome una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir los planes para disculparme con cada persona a la que le he hecho daño.

Era de la noche, había pasado más de 3 horas planeando cada plan y al fin lo había conseguido, mañana podría comenzar con el primero, un bostezo salió de mi boca indicándome que el cansancio invadía mi cuerpo sin desayunar ni decirle buenas noches a jake me tendí sobre el suelo y pose mi cabeza en una almohada que estaba ahí y sin mas cerré los ojos y emboce una sonrisa pensando que mañana podría arreglar y sacarle una sonrisa a todas las personas que lastime… pero en especial a una.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado no soy tan nuevo haciendo fic pero es uno de los proyectos que con más ansias he querido hacer así que espero que les guste y su total apoyo ya que esto es por y para ustedes. Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo un buen día, tarde o noches**

 **Blackneko12x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, espero que estén muy bien ya que les vengo a traer el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten el día que lo estén leyendo y sobre todo que sea de su total agrado sin más que decir les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche y que empiece el capítulo.**_

Capítulo 2: primer asunto arreglado.

Ya había pasado un día desde que finn tomo la decisión de arreglar cada error cometido, se levantó con una mirada que denotaba determinación, bajo por las escaleras sin despertar a bmo, neptor o jake y se dirigió hacia un pequeño montículo de tierra ubicado cerca de la casa del árbol, cuando estuvo ahí comenzó a escavar por tanto tiempo que ni se diera cuenta que ya habían pasado 3 horas.

Estoy cansado- dijo fin mientras sudaba y respiraba muy agitadamente.

Descanso durante 10 minutos antes de que con la pala golpeara una caja de metal, sin pensarlo 2 veces la recogió, pudo observar que estaba cerrada con un candado con la forma de un cráneo. Finn saco de su cuello una cadena que traía colgada una llave con la misma forma de la cerradura y con sumo cuidado introdujo el cráneo en la cerradura provocando que la caja hiciera un leve sonido indicando que ya estaba abierta.

Jure que nunca me los pondría de nuevo pero para disculparme con la dulce princesa necesitare que todo salga lo más cercano a perfecto- dijo finn mientras pensaba si sería una buena idea.

Lo que saco de la caja eran unos lentes color negro, cuadrados y una pequeña cinta adhesiva color blanco en el arco, se trataban de los lentes de nerdicon, las gafas capaces de incrementar la inteligencia de una persona con solo la acción de colocárselas, nuestro héroe sabía que no debía utilizarlas por mucho tiempo pues sabía que él no podía controlarlas; sin más se las coloco y de un momento a otro comenzó a idear cada uno de los planes, pasos y hasta los días que tardaría en finalizar la sorpresa de disculpa para la dulce princesa.

Muy bien, ahora que mi coeficiente intelectual es lo suficientemente elevado como para montar la sorpresa de la dulce princesa, es hora de poner manos a la obra- dijo finn acomodando sus lentes y sacando de su mochila una pequeña libreta en la cual comenzó a escribir ecuaciones, planos y objetos necesarios para completar su plan. Cuando finalizo se dispuso a buscar cada uno de los objetos, corrió hasta el basurero donde conoció a chicle bot ya que ahí se encontraba la primera pieza, esta era unos cables de cobre pegados a una batería de carro la cual pudo desprender del auto sin tener que formar una avalancha de basura, la guardo en su mochila para dirigirse al siguiente lugar donde estaba la segunda pieza, ya era de noche pero su fuerza de voluntad hacia que no se rindiese ni cayera en la locura de los lentes, sin más llego donde se encontraba el segundo objeto, para llegar a el tubo que adentrarse en la gruta de cristal, una vez ahí comenzó a tomar fragmentos de diferentes colores para después guardarlos en un compartimiento de su fiel mochila.

Ya estaba cansado así que se detuvo y saco de su mochila su pijama, además de su bolsa para dormir (como siempre dice finn "Un buen aventurero debe estar preparado para todo"), ya con su pijama puesta entro en su bolsa comenzó a pensar lo cerca que estaba de completar el primer paso de su plan para obtener el perdón de la dulce princesa con este pensamiento presente coloco su cabeza en la cómoda bolsa para poder descansar.

Ya era otra vez de mañana para nuestro héroe, el cual al levantarse se desvistió para bañarse en un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de la gruta, al entrar al agua se sintió relajado sin embargo los anteojos comenzaban a cegar su mente a tal punto que cuando volvió en si ya se encontraba vestido y cerca del reino de los duendes.

¿¡Pero que!? Demon…- dijo finn alarmado, pues el sabía que si se dejaba dominar por los lentes sería un riesgo para todos en Ooo.

Debo apresurarme a encontrar el ultimo objeto y construirlo más rápido que pueda antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dicho eso finn comenzó a moverse más rápido hasta encontrar a gummy.

¡Oh hola finn!- dijo gummy con una sonrisa

Hola gummy, ¿Cómo va todo en el reino?- pregunto finn amablemente aun sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Muy bien finn, tardamos mucho en saber que no eras tú pero después de eso nuestro gobernante nos dio una sociedad amable, capaz de prosperar.

Que bien gummy, mira tengo prisa necesito buscar algo que me es muy importante- dijo finn con apuro.

Entiendo pero puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Digo en caso de que pueda ayudarte- dijo gummy dándole confianza a finn.

Mmmm… está bien, estoy buscando algo redondo capaz de crear un eje rotativo- dijo finn sabiendo que la respuesta seria no.

Te refieres a algo como esto- dijo gummy sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña luna que comenzó a dar vueltas en su brazo.

¡Es perfecto! ¿Pero cómo?- dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta por su asombro.

Fue un regalo de parte de un viejo amigo pero como no me sirve puedes quedártela finn- dijo esto entregándole la luna.

Gracias gummy te debo una, bueno me voy adiós- dijo fin corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar cerca del dulce reino.

Cuando llego, entro por la parte de atrás del castillo justo a tiempo para encontrarse con mentita el cual lo saludo con naturalidad y pregunto porque entro por ahí, finn le conto su plan y le pidió que lo llevara a un lugar donde poder trabajar en la maquina antes de que los lentes lo volvieran demente, este le pidió a finn que lo siquiera hasta un cuarto iluminado solo por unas esferas de luz colgadas flotando.

Aquí podrás trabajar tranquilo- dijo mentita.

Gracias mentita- dijo finn mostrándole una sonrisa.

No agradezcas, en la mesa hay unas herramientas que creo te servirán- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Este solo salió dejando a finn con sus lentes y los objetos para construir la máquina, sin embargo antes de empezar los lentes comenzaron a nublarle la vista otra vez, así que se agilizo para comenzar, fueron cuatro largas horas peleando contra su propia mente que lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por esos lentes, ya faltaba poco para finalizar pero su mente comenzaba a perderse en un sin fin de conocimientos tantos que parecía que destruirían su cerebro… Sin embargo nuestro héroe resistió y pudo finalizar la maquina justo a tiempo para quitárselos y romperlos.

 _ **Pov finn.**_

Estaba cansado… ya mi cuerpo y mente estaban al límite pero debía darle el regalo a la dulce princesa, sin más me levante y sacudí mi mente llevando mi cuerpo hasta su laboratorio, debía actuar normal para que ella no se preocupara.

Hola finn- dijo la dulce princesa

Hola DP- dije aun cansado pero sabiéndolo ocultar

¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto amablemente la monarca de dulce

Vine a disculparme por el golpe que le di cuando me volví loco por lo de mi padre- dije con la cabeza baja, era algo que no quería recordar.

Finn…- dijo ella sabiendo que era un tema que me dolía- no te preocupes fue un accidente ya todo quedo en el pasado- volvió a decir pero esta vez con una sonrisa dulce.

Aun así me gustaría que recibiera esto como regalo de disculpa- dije mostrándole la máquina, era una pequeña caja con un orificio y un botón al lado.

Ella presiono el botón y la luna salió hasta estar a unos 15 cm de altura de la caja y comenzó a mostrar una forma de ADN pero de diferentes colores, a la dulce princesa se le iluminaron los ojos, parece que le gusto mi regalo y sin decirme nada me abrazo, pude sentir el cariño y lo mucho que significaba para ella el regalo, así que solo correspondí al abrazo y sintiéndome mas tranquilo ya que mi primer error fue arreglado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado hahahahaha me inspire con este capítulo por eso salió largo, intentare sacar capítulos largos para que puedan disfrutar el fic, sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado y puedan disfrutarlo así como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes. Chau que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche.**

 **Blackneko12x**


End file.
